Rain
by WindrunnerProductions
Summary: After a boring day of questing in Ghostlands, Tressa just wants to get back to the enclave. Of course... it starts to rain. What'll happen? Xanthae has something on his mind, but will he tell her? Or will he just clam up and tell her to forget it? *First story, yay me* Sorry for sucky sum. :3
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. I'm kinda excited, been reading on this site for a good three years now and NEVER thought of posting my own idea's. This is only my characters background story, so in the next part will be the actual story. I guess this part is to only give you guys an idea? I don't know. It has more lore in it then anything. This story is based of my own character, Tressa, and my friend Thollo's. I hope you guys like it. =^3^=

Disclaimers: I obviously do not own World of Warcraft. Leave that to you Blizz!

Rating: I will leave it at K+ for now because honestly I have no idea. :P

Tressa was a young apprentace. She worked in a little shop with her mother and three sisters. Being the youngest of her siblings, she studied the way's of the arcane magic at the latest of hours in her room, where as her eldest cared nothing more than for riches and beauty. She'd sit outside under a tree by the lake, doing nothing more but study her books, reading about the Kirin Tor, and Archmage Antonidas. That's when she met him. He was walking about the lake as he spoted her reading, eyeing him carefully. He sat beside her, her slight blush caused by his staring amused him so. She had spoken her name many times, never learning his own. They'd meet there, by the lake, almost everyday. Talking of random things. Her interest of arcane, and his of demonology. She'd sing Layment of the Highborn for him, and blush when he commented on her voice. She honestly thought her life was good.

Until the start of the Third War... Arthas came with his damned scourge, slaughtering her innocent people. Tearing her home of Quel'thalas apart. She was afraid her life would be taken, not spotting her mother and sisters, she fled with the other High Elves to the Isle, worrying for her safety, her families, and the young boy she had met.

The remaining High Elves burned the rest of Quel'thalas in effort to give the damned a psychological victory and leave the few survivors left who were making their last stand on Sunstrider Isle. Despite their efforts, most of the High Elven population were eradicated during this conflict. In remembrance of their fallen brethren, most of them (including Tressa herself) renamed themselves the Blood Elves, or Sin'dorei, and swore to avenge their fallen race. Tressa was torn. Her family was lost, her home. All she had left was the locket she'd found on her mother's bedside before she had fled. She hadn't even seen the boy she had met. She feared he too, had fallen to Arthas and his damnable scourge. Her people were once again cut off from their source of power, and they went into magic withdrawl.

In need of aid, their prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, allied with the naga. The Alliance seen this as treachery, and they sentenced them to death. However Kael'thas led his people to freedom, to the extra dimensional wastes of Outland. But not all the Blood Elves choose to follow. Lor'themar Theron led those Blood Elves in Kael'thas' absence. Tressa being one of those. Not only was she just a newly found mage in training, but she feared of what lied beyond the Dark Portal.

Her people flushed with their newfound ability to siphon mana from creatures of the Twisting Nether, which relied them to retake their beloved land of Quel'thalas. Tressa took place in the rebuilding of Silvermoon City. Opening her own little shop in remembrance of her family, though she had no time to take place there. Her people plotted to return to Outland, where they were to reunite with Kael'thas and achieve the golden destiny he promised them.

Unfortunately, the decision of Kael'thas to continually accept the aid of the naga and willingness to use fel magic had caused the Blood Elves to be shunned by the Alliance. Soon after this, they discovered Kael'thas' true objective. To summon Kil'jaeden to the world. Therefore, the Blood Elves of Silvermoon abandoned him. Lor'themar, Halduron, and Grand Magister Rommath then began presiding over Silvermoon in absence of any official appointed leader.

Being shunned by the Alliance only meant one thing. The Horde was the only other option. The trolls who were ancient enemies of all Quel'dori accepted them warily. The Forsaken had been working closely with her people to purge the greater Plaguelands of scourge presence since their induction. Lor'themar was Sylvanas Windrunner's second in command during the Second Battle of Quel'thalas, and many Forsaken were High Elves culled from the same battle. So Tressa's people are basically in for the clear right?

Wrong. One thing stood in their way. More like one person. Garrosh Hellscream. Mighty Warchief of the Horde. He already hated Sylvanas and her Forsaken. The stories Tressa had heard about him were horrifying. All he cared about was his all mighty Orcs. So why would he accept them? Because he needs allies.

So there Tressa was. Already becoming a well known mage of Sunstrider Isle. Working hard to prove her people were worthy of being Horde. Oddly enough, they gave her a partner. Of all people, they gave Tressa Mageweaver a partner. Who did they think they were?! And of all classes a warlock! She'd walk straight up to that warlock, scoff in their face and point an accusing finger at whoever the fel it was, and tell them to screw off, she was fine by herself. That was until she saw who it was...


	2. Chapter 2

This is the actual story! =3 I hope you all like it. :D

The assault they had made on Zeb'Nowa was a success. Slaying ten Shadowpine Catlords and ten Shadowpine Hexxers hadn't been the easiest of jobs, but the young mage and warlock had seemed to manage just fine.

"That seems to be that, I believe we should be heading back to Farstrider Enclave now. Solanna might start to get worried. Not that we can't handle ourselves." Tressa scoffed, dusting off her hands as though the task should've been harder as they began to make their way from the Troll encampment.

"Yes, it'd seem you are becoming stronger in the ways of arcane, Tressa, but do not underestimate our foes. For they are also stronger than they look." Xanthae replied, a hint of a smirk gracing his lips.

Letting out another scoff, Tressa crossed her arms delicately. "Well whatever. Those Trolls didn't seem to put up a fight. Other then their stupid cat's scratching my precious robe, and a few cuts here and there, I say they could've made the task harder. Solanna'd think we could handle better."

"I suppose you make a good point, we did not need to put much of an effort into it. Although she is only preparing us for worser ware, I'm sure." He commented, watching her carefully. Her light red hair seemed to lighten the woods of the Ghostlands, her eyes burning with passion and determination. Something he grew fond of looking at, something he had dearly missed seeing.

"Something caught your eye, Xanthae?" Tressa had smirked. She knew he was looking at her. She always knew. He'd always be watching her. Weither she be trying to read, or playing with the Springpaw cubs back in Sunstrider Isle. There he'd sit, an amused smug look on his face, and the silliest facial expression ever, watching her.

Well crap! He didn't know she had noticed! "... There's a leaf in your hair." Way to play it cool. Not that he was lying to her. There was an actual leaf in her hair. Odd... it was green. Have you seen Ghostlands? Everything here is grey and depressing.

Her hands to her hair in an instant, she quickly finds it, pulling it out and failing as she tried to throw it at him. That all too fimiliar blush gracing those angry cheeks. His laughter wasn't helping. "And you just now say something! How long had it been there?!"

"... About fifteen minutes." His laughter had yet to lighten up. He could see her lips twerk up in the slightest of- bingo! Now she was joining in. What could she say? His laughter was contagious.

After about five minutes of non-stop giggling, Tressa noticed him smiling at her. Those stupid toothy grins of his... yet she couldn't help but to smile back. He shifted slightly, picking up his all too heavy bag. "I think we need to get going. My sack is full, I really have to sell, Tress."

"Alright, let's get going then. It can't be that far now." Tressa lifted her head to the sky. Sniffing slightly, she sighed. Not even half way to Farstrider Enclave and "It's going to rain." Of course, as if on que, a small drop of rain hit her face. Another... and another...Before they knew it, they were being pelted with rain. Thunder clashing in the background.

They broke into an all out sprint, being soaked within seconds. Running in robes was not the easiest thing to do you know, especially if it's wet. Slipping and slidding in the mud wasn't Tressa's way of fun. On the bright side, she could barely make out the enclave!

Hearing a slight splash and clank, and no more foot steps behind her... "Tressa..."

She turned slowly. A soaked Xanthae looking at the ground, his dark black hair sticking to his face, covering some of his eyes. She could barely make out the hint of emerald green beneath... Looking down she noticed as his hands clintched and unclintched. His bag laying in the mud below his feet. The rain seemed to shimmer around him. He truely looked beautiful...

"You know..."

Her breath hitched slightly, a faint blush on her oh so soft, delicate cheeks forming as he looked at her from under the slight ebony hair that was covering his face. A small smile started to form on his lips. She could tell he had something to say, but he was afraid.

"..."

They just watched eachother. The rain seemed to grow heavier, and everything around them started to blurr. But only around them... she could still see him perfectly. Infront of her, but out of reach. Her light curls starting to unform from the wet rain, and her jade eyes burned brightly.

"...I've always loved you..."


End file.
